A Deal and A Dare
by PsYcHaDeLiA1600
Summary: 2D had no choice. The voice was too overwhelming and now it numbered his days. He has two years to live until he could look for someone ready to give his own life. A crisis occurs, enemies reveal themselves, and his first friend is born, but her life is in his hands, all he has to do is decide... 2DXNoodle. First-fic.
1. Choices

**Author's Note:** FIRST FAN-FIC EVER, so go easy on me when you do your critics. So here's my opening fic, it doesn't really look good to but this will _probably_ hold out. I plan to make this as long as 100,000 if I'm not bored, but I'm content with just 20,000 or so.

This is... well, I can't really decide if I should ship or fluff this, but I don't care. Noodle's not in her canon age, let's say she's in an age of 17 already, makes this a bit bearable. This is set on the Demon Days phase.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gorillaz and its characters.

Well, here we go.

* * *

**Choices**

It was twelve midnight. The sliver glinting moon resting by the dark cloak of space studded with stars shined brightly above the Kong Studios. A dark building Kong was and a somewhat futuristic looking building too– like a staging ground for a space flight or an observatory for the moon above.

Kong Studios was big enough for two families to live in without cramping much space, but the residents who lived here say otherwise as their stuff piled up in every corner of the block. There were only four people who lived here and they were known better as the the most popular– if not the only– virtual band around, who slept silently under the cold embrace of the night. It was a relatively silent night for nearly everyone. Well, _nearly_ everyone.

"Arghh! Me' ead's sore!" A cockney voice shouted, his voice muffled inside the confined space of a car. He couldn't sleep and he was more frustrated by the fact that he left his headache pills and painkillers inside Kong.

His eyelids opened as they were already sore from the headache and the efforts to sleep. It revealed of what seemed to be pitch-black, hollow, and empty eye sockets with enough terror to scare a child. What was stranger from this man was his natural blue hair that gave him an eerie yet somehow admirable look.

His name was 2D, the main vocalist and sometimes pianist for Gorillaz, the man who was the reason for the band's good appeal, a great lady magnet(despite his looks), and a poor sod with a sour headache that haunted him since a childhood incident. Not much is really known about him and he would rather leave his history behind– his mark of taking up the new, official, and legal name of 2D emphasizing this.

He was ruffling in his bath towel serving as a blanket for him. Well, the towel did help with heating up his freezing skin under his t-shirt and jeans. The headache was really sore this time and perhaps daring to sleep when it was temporarily gone didn't go so well. 2D's head was pulsating from the pain and his body exhausted by the everyday practice. He didn't even have the power to scream even louder with his voice strained from nearly an hour of singing the same song over and over again.

The night wasn't so good for him, and the stupid decision of daring to sleep past the headache was really hitting him hard. He had to do something, he knew he had to, or the headache would stop at six in the morning. So he had no other choice but to stand up and get out of his little car bed.

2D first tried to muster some strength to get up. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he even wanted to go for Kong Studios and search the painkillers under a mountain pile of trash that the bastard Murdoc lazily leaves untouched. But he had to, he had no other choice but to get up and search for it under the headache. He still wasn't sure with his decision in mind and his body wanted to just lay down on the backseat rather than make an effort to walk and search for a bottle of pills somewhere in a junkyard. It took him a full ten minutes to decide wether or not to do it, and he had to contemplate under the pain.

"Argh!" 2D shouted again, his voice cracking. A sudden sharp pain throbbing in his eye was finally the go-signal for him to get up. He sat up, his left hand putting pressure on his left eye where the headache was most painful. He then pushed himself to open the car door and get out limping like a crippled soldier. 2D didn't even bother to close the wide-open car door since he was too weak to turn and close it. He headed straight for Kong just there towering in front of him. His scrawny legs were hard to move while in the headache so he could only walk slowly to Kong. 2D told himself to walk slowly but his mind urged him to move faster which caused him to nearly trip at one point.

Five minutes passed and he was already half-way there, already heading up the stairs that connected the parking lot and the main entrance. His hand gripped tightly to the side of the stairs as his legs were giving in to what he thought were wide elevating stairs leading up to Mt. Everest. He was mumbling curses under his breath and his eyes could only stare down the stairs with frustration. 2D knew that he always miscalculated particularly because of his stupidity and he can't believe that he could trust himself to bring about this headache.

_AWK AWK AWK!_

Crows flew, their wings fluttering as they were awakened by a sudden serenade of car alarms enough to blow someone's ears off. 2D was shocked and his body jolted, causing him to run for the main entrance. His feet suddenly came to life and his headache's pain didn't seem to matter as he tried to run in fear. He stopped at the main lobby, pausing to gain his breath, only to fall to the ground suddenly exhausted . "Oi! Shut the hell up there! Trying to sleep! Damn kids..." Murdoc shouted out, his broad tone echoing through the parking lot and reaching the inside the main lobby. 2D could hear it and he all he did was slightly chuckle at Murdoc's attempts to shut up a song of cars.

2D got up his feet, his legs slightly wriggling from the imbalance. His eyes darted through the whole room as they started to have the glimpse of fear. The whole room was a total mess and there all sorts of oddities hanging about the next corner: A shark mask, a bicycle shattered in half, a car engine serving as a piano, broken shards of sunglasses, broken television, a moose bust, a totem pole... 2D could name many others, but what he needed was his Tusspot-made painkillers made especially by his mother who worked in a medicine factory back in the days. The problem is, he couldn't find it in this maelstrom of excess left by the band everyday. He fell to his knees again, gripping his head as pain pounded hard through his brain again. He was grunting, biting his lip in an attempt to bear the pain. This was the longest time he has ever gone without the painkillers and there was a good reason why he never got this far.

2D managed to get up the messed-up couch resting at one side of the room. It had three of Murdoc's bass guitars on it but 2D shoved them aside as he tried to get a good lay down on the couch. It was scraggly and 2D had the faint feeling that cockroaches lurked under it, but that didn't matter with the sensation of cockroaches feeding on his brain right now. The strong white light that Murdoc didn't bother to close every night started to feel like the sun to 2D and the cushion of the couch felt like it began to lose its comfort.

"Darn 'ead ache..." 2D managed to mumble. He closed his eyes but they felt sore so he was forced to open his eyes as he suffered this torture. "Arghh!" He shouted, the pain was getting unbearable by the minute. His world began to darken and there was this loud high-pitch humming ringing in his head, nearly muting him from the world. His senses were dulling and his body was getting weaker. 2D tried to get out of this state but he felt like he couldn't escape this anymore, like the headache finally took him after all its days being repelled by the pills.

A voice came, it sounded muffled but 2D was sure that it was a voice of a person. He tried to move his head to look for the source of it but his vision was beginning to get darker while it was blurring. Slowly, his eyes closed and he could feel something gripping him as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

2D woke up, his eyelids slowly opening to white light, but instead as they opened, to a dark room with one light bulb hanging by the center. His headache was miraculously gone and he felt a good fresh feeling in him.

2D then took a good look around his surroundings. The room seemed small and the rest of the space that wasn't penetrated by light was covered in complete darkness. He realized that he was seated on a wooden chair facing the spot where the light was shining. He tried to get up but his wrists were chained to the arm rests of the chair.

"Stuart Pot" a voice filled the silence. 2D looked for the source of this voice but he couldn't even see a silhouette into the darkness. He began to feel fear as the all familiar scene of chains and a monotone voice began to flash in his head.

2D hasn't heard his real name for some time now ever since he left his neighborhood. The fact that this voice knew his full name disturbed 2D and he could already feel that whoever owned that voice was going to play with him.

"W-who are yew'?" 2D's voice was shaking, a bead of sweat traveling down his ear. He noticed that the room was also rather hot for the scene.

"Let's just say that I'm a friend with deals to a devil." The voice sounded playful, like it was toying on 2D.

2D tried to piece the puzzles of what this man was saying in spite of fear but he guessed that the man meant Murdoc. 2D knew that Murdoc did acted like the devil at times, but that wasn't so surprising for a douche like him.

"Mudz? Yew' mean Murdoc?" 2D replied.

"A good guesser you are, little one" The voice sounded playful yet venomous.

"Wha- why am I ere'?" 2D wanted answers, he was feeling so uneasy in this place, like someone was standing in front of him out of the light. The voice chuckled for a bit and that was a chuckle 2D couldn't forget. The way he would chuckle was of a murderer ready to eat the dead corpse that he killed or a torture-master nearing his subject with a sharp knife.

The voice took a breath and it began to talk again. "Murdoc has deals with me, you see, so that Gorillaz may become popular and successful, that's why your sorry band got this far from being school performers. Unfortunately, your stupidity was about to break the deal so I had to make sure that you could live so that Murdoc could keep giving me his sacrifices which makes _me_ live, understand?"

2D always knew the way Murdoc has done his business with people. It didn't matter what he had to do, so long as his benefit was greater than the other even if it just felt like it. Murdoc would even go as far as not doing his part of the deal so that he wouldn't have to waste his time on it. It was nearly no surprise to 2D having to deal with one of Murdoc's "business partners" but this one had a stranger more ominous feeling to it.

"Wha's Mudz busines' is e's busines', le'ave me outta this'" 2D spat back.

"I'm sorry but you're part of the deal. See, without you, there will be no Gorillaz so I had to ensure that you were always there, saving your soul a few times without you knowing"

"Ey' look man, fangs' for the savin' an' all but please-"

"I'm not going to allow you to die, you see" 2D was interrupted. "Or I'll die. You're already dead, but I caught your soul before my deal was broken. Now I can't make you immortal since that can't happen around here so I had to make a deal with you to bypass the rules" The voice finished. Though there may be venom in his words, he somehow sounded truthful.

2D could only be shocked by the fact that the voice said. His heart stared to beat even faster out of fear. "Dead? Yew' mean' tha' I'm a gona'?!" 2D was shaking.

"Sorry, but right now that's true," the voice replied. "But I can wake you up," a black lanky hand came out of the darkness and into the light. The right wrist chain of 2D disintegrated and the hand was already within his arm's reach. "With a deal that is inevitable" the voice concluded.

"Wha' deal is it" 2D's voice was shivering again. "Tell me' jos' ge me outta ere'!"

"Calm down. I'll make you a good deal." The voice didn't at all calmed down 2D with the sound of darkness in it. "I will delay your death so that you may live, but there's a catch as always..."

"Wha' is it?"

"I'll delay it for only two years, and by the last day of second year, you will die and your soul is mine." The voice laughed. 2D was invaded by fear, he knew he didn't have so much to live.

"Ey'! Maik' ih' fair! Da' ain' a good deyl'!" 2D shouted.

"Patience. I'm giving you your side of the bargain. If someone else takes this deal for you then I'll take his soul instead but you have to do this by the last day of the second year, which is on November 1, 2002." The deal still didn't sound fair to 2D though.

"How wil' I do ih' exacty'?"

"The person I see next to you on your death will be mine"

"But wha' if I die on' a stree' or somefink'? I mean there's a loh' of' peypol' there'! Yew cou' take anywon'!" 2D was knocked with some sense. His mind didn't exactly register deep meanings so easily.

The voice sighed slightly frustrated. "No, a person who could die for you is who I'll take, but he needs to be right beside you when you die"

"An' ow' will yew' know if he's imporan' to me?" 2D questioned his power. He wasn't exactly a fan of supernatural beings and things, well, other than zombies.

"I can see what's inside people, a power given to me by the... master." Two red glowing orbs suddenly flashed and faded in the darkness in front of 2D. He was unnerved knowing that those two spheres were gazing into him while he spoke.

"Afraid? Unsure? What choice do you have anyway? You're a pathetic worm whose girlfriend cheated on you with no other than the person who saved your life," the voice raised a sensitive topic, intimidating 2D. The name Paula was pain to 2D's mind. "Now what are you? You think you're famous and glorified? How many women did you turn down when they asked to couple with you? Did you even get through school? What was your part in the decisions of the band? You had the look but you never had the brain. You're only in Gorillaz since that's the only way you could ever live now that-"

"Shut up yew' sly bastard!" 2D snapped, he never liked people opening his eye on things like when Murdoc does it.

"Shut me up? Then what happens? Your life is in my hand right now and all you could do is take your chances and accept. You won't be able to finish the deal with that brain of yours, that's my card on the deal and I could wait for two years."

"Oh yeah! Wanna kno' my card on the deyl'?!"

The voice laughed, but it didn't shiver 2D this time. "What?"

"I'm gonna ge' smart an' I'll look fo' somon' to care!" 2D shouted. "Look ere' mista', Mudz's gonna no' bout' this!"

"Don't worry about that, if you do tell him or anyone for that matter..." 2D suddenly felt something grip his throat. He looked down to see another dark lanky hand clutching at his adam's apple. "I'll kill you myself and the deal's over." The voice was bitter and venomous like it should be. 2D was once again afraid this time now that this thing was threatening him. He was too overconfident in this and now he's regretting what he said.

"Ok! Ok! I'll be soilent' bout' this!"2D pleaded, he felt the hand gripping tighter.

"Alright. Now shake my hand and the deal begins." The voice was casual again.

2D lifted his free arm and it began to near the dark hand still hanging near him. He still wasn't sure if he he wanted to do this and he somehow felt sorry for whoever was going to be right beside him. His arm was shaking, still unsure, but what choice did he had. The only way out of this place is if he accepts the deal, but even so, 2D still felt like he shouldn't be doing this.

Suddenly, his hand was gripped by the dark hand. It felt dry and leathery and the grip itself was tight enough to make 2D's hand red. He looked up to see the red glowing orbs again. They really felt like they were seeing inside him, and the man must've detected the uncertainty inside him. Whatever deal he made, there was something fishy to it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, now be off. Remember, two years." The room flashed as the voice began to laugh. The lightbulb was flickering hard and the sound of wind howling roared. 2D looked around him, confused with what was going on.

"Wha's 'appenin!?" 2D's head darted in different directions.

"Good-bye." And that was what 2D heard before the lightbulb popped. His vision was again pitch-black and his body began to feel weak. He no longer felt like he was sitting but rather lying down on the floor.

* * *

2D took a deep breath. A hot aroma of leaves filled his nose and it somehow refreshed him. His headache was gone and he could feel a wet towel on his forehead. His back was lying flat on a a cloth mat and his head was pressed on a soft pillow.

He opened his eyes to a ceiling lit by a faint orange light. There was a Japanese lantern hanging just at the corner of his vision and there were posters of different Japanese idols. 2D realized that he was in Noodle's room, the all familiar sight of pictures from her homeland marked this.

"You're awake." Noodle's voice was the first thing he heard. 2D slowly turned his head to the side to see her. Noodle was drinking from a cup of tea. A tea pot and an extra cup of tea was sitting on a small table at the side of her. There was a bowl of water on the other side near her too, along with her guitar lying down on the floor. She was wearing a violet t-shirt decorated with the Osaka sun painted black and loose black shorts ending at her knee.

Her body leaned forward as she blew the smoke off her tea; she didn't even look at 2D as she sipped her tea.

"Noo- Noodle?" 2D managed to say, his voice still weak from the headache.

Noodle placed her cup of tea on the small table and she took the extra cup, filled it with tea, and cooled it down with a puff.

She got nearer to 2D and raised his head upwards to drink from the cup. "Drink it. It will help" Noodle said. 2D wasn't really a fan of tea and he didn't have much power to resist as the edge of the cup went under his lip. He began to take slow sips from the cup since that was how far Noodle allowed him to drink. Even if the tea did taste somewhat odd to him, the feeling of its heat coursing through his body felt good and so was the clean feeling that got in his head when he drank it. 2D leaned his head forward to drink more of it but Noodle pulled the cup away. "Don't drink too fast, take it slow." She said with a soft tone. She allowed him to drink again and 2D followed her advice. In truth, the tea did feel even better when he drank it slowly but it took him a whole minute to drain the cup.

2D retreated to lying down on the mat again once he was done, and Noodle placed the tea cup back on the table. "Fangks' fo' 'at" 2D said with his strength returning. The headache seemed to be gone and it was like a miracle that Noodle was able to ease it for him. "How'd I en' up ere' anyway and ow' wer' yew' able to kill the 'eadache?"

"You knocked on my door, I found you lying down unconscious yet still revivable. Patched you up and gave you tea." Noodle spoke like she just learned how to speak English, but her way of speaking was just how she wanted it: cut yet meaningful.

2D was disturbed by the fact that he was knocking on her door. He guessed that it was the opening part of the deal with that creepy voice so he wanted to keep silent. He was also somehow amazed on how that tea healed his headache.

"Man, wot' tea is da'? Took 'way me 'eadache!" He said, trying to shift the conversation.

"It's special tea. I found it in an authentic medicinal store back in Tokyo. " Noodle took a sip from her tea cup. "What were you doing anyway? Shambling around at night and knocking on my room?"

"Uhm..." 2D couldn't really think of an answer but one got to his head. "Let's jos' say tha' I 'ad a majo' 'eadache an' me pills ain' around." 2D said with a smile. He was reluctant to raise the topic on how he got there in the first place since he was afraid that he might slip and lose the deal. Noodle smiled back at him and she took another sip.

The more matured Noodle felt really different from him, a lot different. Her fluent English that showed her personality to the others made her seem like a different person to speak with. Back in the day, she was only the innocent little kid that communicated with simple words, but now she was the teenager who spoke in long sentences with decent vocabularies. She was no longer that amnesiac kid, now she was different from that, she was now the girl who has already seen her share of the dark side of the world. Other than that, she was probably the really silent one on the band and all she talked to most of the time was Russell who was her father-figure during her time in the band. Though she may sometimes talk to 2D with casual matters, who she really was reluctant to talk to was Murdoc and the reason why is really obvious to anyone. Murdoc rarely acted grateful to Noodle, he would even sometimes disrespect her during sometimes like saying "some lead guitarist you are" when she mentioned that she was to be thanked for the band's reunion. Noodle made sure that the band was intact long enough for them to rise up again and get the cash for a normal living once the end was inevitable.

"Wo' time is ih'?" 2D asked.

"One in the morning. It was just a matter of time before you were completely gone." Noodle said not looking at him. 2D would always take note whenever she didn't look at him when she was speaking. It was probably because it really didn't matter for her to look at the person with her eyes covered by her bangs. 2D always wondered why she hid her eyes like that, it was her style yes, but ever since her hair grown, she took into habit hiding her eyes. What was wrong with them exactly? Maybe it was just her style but curiosity got the best out of 2D.

"Ey' Noodle, wos' da' matter?" 2D brought up.

Noodle looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"I mean, yew' ohways' 'ide yewr' eyes. One time I speak wiff' yew' then yew' reply lookin' away. Then there's the 'air coverin' yewr' eyes." 2D's voice sounded like he was explaining her something, but it would definitely sound mad if he would raise his voice and change his tone just a little bit.

Noodle giggled. "I guess I don't know why. Does it bother you?" Noodle said.

"No, noh' a' all, but I'd been wonderin' wo 'appened to em'" 2D was curious at times when he wasn't acting dumb. He really hoped that Noodle didn't mind his curiosity which may sound weird to some people like Murdoc.

"They're just under here" Noodle raised her bangs, revealing her eyes. 2D never knew how bright they were, hiding under the shade of her hair. It was beautiful; her eyes reminded 2D of a shooting star he saw back then in his backyard when he was a kid. He remembered staring at it as it flew and admiring how brightly it glowed. He couldn't notice, but he partially froze when he saw them shining at him.

"2D, you could stop looking at them now" Noodle giggled. She hid her eyes back under her hair. 2D didn't know that he was staring at them just like how he did with that star... It felt like a second but in reality it was longer than that.

"Is' a shame tha' yew' 'ide them like tha'," 2D said. "They're beautiful like falling stars..." 2D quickly bit his lips at that soft remark. He couldn't help but say what he felt for it. _Woops... _2D squealed in his mind. His face reddened at what he just said and how awkward it seemed. "I-" 2D stopped as Noodle looked away, cheeks hued with cherry.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yep... gotta end it from here, sorry if it was too long, too short, boring or whatever. So as I said, I can't really decide if I wanted to pair them up or just make this a fluff fic, but in the mean time I'll think about it or you guys could decide. I'll probably post a chapter weekly or earlier since I'm busy at times.

So thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review if you want to. Constructive criticism is much appreciated like praise.


	2. Subliminal

**Author's Note: **Well here's Chapter 2. I'm kinda early on schedule but I guess that doesn't bother anyone. I didn't really make it up for the views but I don't mind being unpopular. So I've decided to just ship them and make this a _really_ long story(100K plus, that's if I could make it). This chapter alone is full of conversation but it'll have to make up.

So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I really hope your eyes don't bleed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "Rhinestone Eyes". It legally belongs to Gorillaz.

* * *

**Subliminal**

An awkward pause. Neither of them expected that compliment out of the blue. Noodle was flattered at his comment but 2D was clawing himself in his mind– thinking that he acted stupid.

"I didn't really expect that..." Noodle gave a small airy laugh. She was flattered, perhaps because it was rare to hear compliments like that at times like this. Yes, she did have fan letters but all they ever complimented was her music. They seemed like they were not as meaningful as what 2D said... somehow.

"Eh... don' min'd tha'" 2D said, nervous. "I mean, loo' a my eyes. They dun' loo' as gud as yewrs." he pointed at his left eye. Noodle looked and his eyes seemed hollow to her, like it was pitch black, but if she were to look closely, the eyes were only filled with so much blood.

"What color were they before Murdoc broke them?" Noodle asked.

2D's memory of his old eyes weren't so vivid anymore, but he still remembered the color of the irises that used to fill the center of his bloodied eyes. "Dey' wer' brown till' Mudz broke em'. I loo' much betta' wen dey' wer nomal"

Noodle tried to imagine 2D with his eyes still normal, and he was right; he did look much better than he is now. He looked more like some pop star if his eyes were just normal rather than an eerie character.

"I'm sorry" Noodle said.

"Fo' wat?" 2D raised an eyebrow.

"For what Murdoc did. We could've lived much simpler lives if I just didn't patch this band together again" she looked down, her eyes sorrowed.

"How'd cud yew say tha' wos a mistaek?" 2D didn't understand.

Noodle sighed. "The fame was too much to give up. I thought Murdoc would be the same as he was before, being just that guy who acted cool and talked a lot. Turns out he changed."

2D thought of it. She did have a point there. He did wanted to live a content life but the luxury of this band and its glory was too much to give up. Murdoc did change too; he got into the habit of beating up 2D while the others could only watch, but when it got too bad, Russell had to stop Murdoc from doing anymore. He was also arrogant as ever and this aspect would cause tension.

"Basta'd played on me GF den' beats me up. Yeah, guess yew'r rite"

"If this band's ever going down again, I'm guessing it would be because of him" Noodle took a sip from her tea and placed it down on the table.

"Mhmm. Yew got anymo' tea?" 2D was thankful that she was able to get off the topic of that compliment.

"Yep" Noodle poured more tea into the extra cup. 2D sat up and took the cup after she was done pouring down the hot tea in it.

"Fangks fo' patchin' me up, by da' way" 2D sipped from the cup.

"Don't mention a thing. If I didn't wake up, you'd probably a dead body in the morning" Noodle smiled. "How bad was your headache anyway?"

"Peynful as 'ell. 'Ead felt like ih' wos bout' to esplode!" 2D placed his hand on his head and quickly pulled it away, mimicking an explosion. Noodle giggled a bit at his gesture.

"It's strange that you were unconscious as soon as I opened the door. If you were down for more than 5 minutes, that won't be so great"

"Well, I mos' bey' lu'cky enuff" 2D chuckled.

Heartwarming it was for 2D to talk with someone like this. He was usually silent, arguing with the rest of the band members, or talking to himself. It was the first in weeks– probably months– that he had a talk without fire. 2D remembered the deal. _Two years... _it was all the time he had to look for someone to bind the deal with. He still wasn't sure if he's ready to sacrifice anyone for his life and he didn't really have any good friends, and even if he did, he would be hesitant to take away a friend. Come to think of it, 2D didn't really have any _true _ friends when he joined the band. Russell usually ignored the vocalist and they weren't so close. Murdoc was in no position to become his friend anymore after what he did with Paula, to 2D's eyes, and what he was already doing to 2D as a habit: beating him up.

But for Noodle, it was a different story. They were neutral to each other, not minding the other's business from the start. They rarely argued, and if they ever did, it was never between them. They didn't socialize as much and Noodle would talk more to Russell since he was like her caretaker. It was probably because Russ knew the corruption Murdoc could possibly bring to Noodle and the fear of her getting into a "closer" line with 2D. But with them alone in one room right now, maybe it was time to have a good talk to fill the long days of silence that they had with each other..

2D drank from his tea and set it down on the floor. He did realize that he never knew much about Noodle because she couldn't speak English back then. It was hard to learn her personality when no one knew what she was saying, but now that she knew how to speak a common language, she still didn't really give an opportunity for people to get to know her so much. "Ey' Noodle, if yew'd not bean' to da band, wot' wud yew 'fink yew'd do?" 2D asked, cutting the silence.

"Settle down in a place in Tokyo probably, become a student and follow the life I've never had. Open notebooks, silent classrooms, lunch with ramen..." Noodle said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Da' silen' loife..." 2D could imagine himself on the slow path. During his time in the hiatus, he lived with his parents and worked at his dad's amusement park. He could've made a simple living but his new appearance never got him anywhere. The fame that he already had, his history, and his looks probably won't get him anywhere in the job world. Living in this band was the only choice he had if he didn't want to be a technician like his dad, maybe that's why his parents allowed him to go. If he was going to be any different than his parents or the kids in the neighborhood, the only chance he had was the Gorillaz.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a star, being under a spotlight for too long makes the darkness seem like it didn't matter." Noodle sighed.

"Aye, yewr rite'..." 2D was moved by her words. The Noodle he knew was the girl who really minded the fame she had, but with what she said, she was already wise enough to care about the road that lied ahead of this band. "Yew' soun' difent' 'den yew 'er befo'. Is loik' a difent' persun's ' in font uf me."

Noodle shrugged her shoulders but he was right. She was affected by the fact that the rest of the band members treated her like a different person than she was before. Even Russell treated her differently, talking about her future, speaking in a different way and letting go of what he used to do when she was a child, telling her stories, buying her toys...

"I left being a child already, D', but I still miss the lighter days of this band..." Noodle said. "When Murdoc wasn't as much as a prick, when Russell was a babysitter, and when you were... erm... less hurt" Noodle ended there.

"No'un 'eally cares of wos' 'append to me" 2D gave the wet towel to Noodle. She then drained the towel on the bowl beside her and placed the towel on floor.

"Are you sure that you could handle yourself?" Noodle said.

"Yeah, bu' 'ould yew mind if I stay 'ere fo' a'while?" 2D wasn't ready to leave, just not yet. "Is' been a time 'ince I 'ad a tok 'ithout arguin'."

Noodle felt flattered, softened that he was still eager to stay here. She smiled and said "Sure".

"Fanks, an' don' tell Russ da' I've been down 'ere" 2D looked left and right then returned his eyes to Noodle.

"Don't worry about that." Noodle giggled.

A gap of silence occurred. "Well, I 'ess dis' nigh's gonna be a long on' now da' I'm 'wake"

Noodle didn't mind 2D's company especially after her years of absence. But this feeling she got back then, a long time ago during the earlier days of the band. She was afraid of him, calling him "Oni" before until she got used to calling him "Toochi" when she learned his name. It was a nice memory, but it was long gone. Was she that far from being a child now? Her change was too sudden, the hiatus didn't give her a chance to develop her age with the band– it wasn't consistent.

She also remembered the thoughts she had when she was on the quest for her past. Admittedly, she thought of 2D more than once during her stay in Japan, and she couldn't help but get this edging feeling whenever she remembered him in those days. The strange yet fuzzy feeling in her skin...

Noodle saw him in a different way unlike the rest. Though they didn't speak to each other as much, she did think about him a lot and she usually didn't notice that. She wanted to approach him, but she was afraid of him at first; his instability and odd look unnerved her but she still wanted to talk to him only to be turned down...

Now was maybe the chance for her, to reveal the words that have long been shrouded in silence. Russell wasn't there to monitor their conversation, he wasn't there to stop her from doing anything right now. Murdoc wasn't there to pull 2D away into the darkness and beat him up. 2D had time to spare, he wasn't tired, and he did feel comfortable.

Was it something that she had to do? She knew that she wasn't allowed to let 2D stay here, it was a rule by Russell, but why did she value his company more than the rule? She wanted to know so she let it be.

"Not much to do and I'm not tired anymore" Noodle said.

2D's eyes were looking around. The room wasn't messy for a girl like Noodle. Stuff was piled up on the walls rather than on the floor and most objects on the floor were neatly placed on sides or corners, making the center space empty.

But as 2D's eyes searched, Noodle's guitar suddenly got his attention. "I got a song Murdoc 'asn't 'eard ye'" 2D said. Noodle picked up her guitar, seeing where 2D's eyes were pointing. She positioned it and prepared to play a tune.

"What's it about?" Noodle asked.

"Is' a... 'eird song so I gues' is a 'bout nothin'" 2D said. "First mae' a slo' upbeet' tune"

Noodle smirked. "Alright..." She strumming the guitar the way 2D wanted it.

"Ok, yew go' ih'" 2D started to sing.

_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower_

_That you made with plastic power_

_Your rhinestone eyes are like... factories far away_

_When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep_

_Drive on engines 'till they weep _

_With future pixels in factories far away..._

2D stopped singing and Noodle stopped strumming. "Das' as far as I cud' go. 'Aven't 'eally worked on it" he scratched his head.

"It does sound nice for your voice. I always wondered how your voice could sound so... normal whenever you sing" Noodle placed her guitar back down beside her.

"Yea' I've bean' wonerin' tha' too" 2D then tried to clear his throat.

"Try speaking clearly." Noodle said.

"Ok, I'l try..." 2D tried as he could. He wanted to speak as like how he sang. His high-pitched cockney voice made him sound awkward to anyone who spoke regularly, but with his evangelic singing voice, he could pull a crowd and make albums. But it was strange, why can't he speak like how he sang?

"I think I got it" his voice changed, clear and crisp just like his singing voice.

"You got it!" Noodle excitedly said.

"Wo' 'eally?" down again, back to his old voice. He smiled and his grin slowly turned to laugh. Noodle then laughed along. "Ges' I can't tok lie' de othas" he continued to chuckle.

Their laughs toned down. "You don't need to be like the others" Noodle said still with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Why's dath'?" 2D raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"Even if your voice sounds stupid, you're still the 2D I know" Noodle complimented him, not knowing that he was affected, flattered deep inside.

"Ye? eve' iff' I wos' da 'etty boy I wos' back den' or iff I wos' mo' bat'ed than now?" his voice was with a smile, sarcastic, not expecting anything.

"You will always be the 2D I knew and thought about. 'The black-eyed, blue-haired flesh skeleton'" she quoted Murdoc mimicking his gritty voice. 2D couldn't help but laugh at her imitation.

"Oh yea'? You'll be al'aise da Noodle I 'new and lu_uuv..e..d_" his voice slowly faded at the last word. It was hard to spit that word out now. It sounded out of the situation for 2D, and he wasn't supposed to imply another meaning.

His cheeks slightly reddened; he could sense awkwardness start to fill the air again, but Noodle didn't seem to notice as she was looking down with a light frown on her face.

"It's hard to say that word now is it?" she sighed. "Been into arguments and..."

2D's eyes widened, his chest suddenly lifted up. "No! Is noh' da'!" he raised his voice, causing Noodle to look up. The expression on her eyes signaled 2D to lower his voice. "Is jos' dat' da' strenfk' of da' wurd ges' stronga wen is jos' da boaf of us..." his voice softened. He couldn't believe that he just said that as an excuse for meaning something else. He blushed, ashamed of what he just said.

To his surprise, Noodle smiled softly. There was this aura of light that 2D felt when she smiled, like he just made her day. Her eyes under her bangs shined, maybe they were teared, but 2D could feel them glow even though they were covered under the shade of her hair.

"You're sweet" she said in a voice just at the edge of the earshot of 2D. "It's regretful to think that Paula threw you away like that..." her voice slowly got louder from a whisper.

2D had to look away. His mind didn't have as much capacity as before, taking moments like this seemed so hard to swallow without looking embarrassed or flattered. In the mean time as he looked at the ground, he thought of Paula. He couldn't remember her face so much anymore, when he tried to imagine it, his mind would suddenly replace some features of her face that hadn't belonged to her. Did he tried so hard to forget about her? Yes, he had to, she turned out to be a mistake all this time. How could she prefer riff-raff like Murdoc over 2D? No, she never loved him and 2D justified and pained that fact.

"Eva' sis' my eyes, she los' 'er suga'. No longa' Paula Cracker bu' jos' 'nother girl..." 2D sighed. "Me 'eadaches, my shitty IQ, my da'mneyes, an' Murdoc... I understan' why she couin't luv me anymo'." Depressing thoughts filled 2D.

Noodle stood up and sat beside him. 2D didn't even bother to look at her as she walked and sat by his side; he was too tormented by his thoughts.

Noodle patted him on the back, 2D could only slightly move his head as a response. "It'll get better, Toochi." she lifted his spirits. The nickname seemed to lighten 2D up a bit. "I don't know why she had to give up a person like you."

"Wha'? A bla'-eyed, blu-'aired flesh skele'on?" 2D said, bringing about sorrow in the room. Noodle sighed and looked at him. He didn't look back, he merely gazed on the floor.

Noodle had to say something for this hurt creature. She realized that barely anyone told him anything to make his day– not even a small thank you was given to him in months. "This world is tough and dark. People don't seem to care and there's little you could do once you're in the deepest problem, but even if you fall to the darkest places of the Earth, only a friend could pick you up, and that person won't be Paula or Murdoc. A person like..." Noodle paused at the sound of her own name as her mind processed that speech. She bit her lip and the sudden inhale of air meant that she stopped with a purpose.

2D felt confused until he realized what she was about to say. Even though it was a guess, his gut knew what she was about to say. He suddenly felt hollow with what she said. His hands started to become cold and he could feel butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Yew?" 2D tried to inch her to continue but he knew that he had completed what she meant when she could not answer back. He mustered enough courage to look at her to search for an expression. He slowly turned his head, hesitant wether or not to look.

There she was, looking the other direction. The moment started to all make sense to 2D. Was this part of the deal? No it can't be, the voice implied that he had to look for someone. But... 2D felt it now, the silence that has so long been kept for years had pushed them away, but now that they were here, alone... was this it? It came to 2D's mind. He didn't want to be awkward for what Noodle said; his gut told him to grateful for what Noodle felt for him, and with that his eyes lifted and his body lightened. "Fank's luv" he said, unembarrassed.

Out of 2D's sight, Noodle's eyes widened. Her face was hued red and she was biting her lower lip at what he said. She was heavily flattered that he unexpectedly responded unashamed to what seemed like a mistake in her speech. Her body did not move a muscle and she could feel that he was looking at her. Did she really mean it? She didn't expect that part of her speech; it was like as if it came from the inside of her. No, 2D _can't _be interested in Noodle, that seemed so out of place for her– at least, that's what she thought.

"D'... I... I think I meant something else" Noodle said without looking.

"Fink'?" 2D said. "Der' yew go again... wos' wrong wiff' lookin'?" his voice had a soft touch to it. What he said caused her to go redder to the point that it reached the back of her cheeks. 2D saw her blush and realized the weight of her words to her. "Yew' mad?"

A moment of silence. Noodle wasn't mad but simply infatuated with his words. "No, is just that you're talking makes me a bit uncomfortable..." _Shit, that's not what I meant! _It spat in her thoughts.

"Wa'? Yew dun' like me speekin'?" 2D's voice got louder. The expression on his face was confused but it did had a hint of anger. "Wos' da ma'er with me tokin' loik' dis?"

"I... I don't know, it's just that you feel strange when you talk like that." The unfamiliar feeling that she got whenever she thought of him in the hiatus came back. That warm fuzzy feeling that crawled beneath her skin and that caused her heart to beat faster. No, it cannot be what she guessed it was. They were too far apart and she didn't expect something like this to suddenly bite her.

"First yew wan' me to speek' loik I sang then yew said ih' wos' betta if I soun'ed da same, so ih's not my accent da's da pro'lem. So is it somefink I said?" 2D was confused yet he sounded strong. He placed his hand on Noodle's shoulder. "Noodle, yew can tell me everyfink an' nothin's gunna 'appen" he said. He suddenly got control of the situation with the confidence hidden inside him.

Noodle was too shy or afraid to look at him, but she had to regain power or she would look weak to 2D which may hurt him. She held the hand on her shoulder and she finally had the strength to look at him. Her eyes had the look of annoyance to 2D but they simply meant that she was serious. "D', if we kept talking like this, do we think that we could be just friends?" Noodle had to break the meaning to him. Her voice was low and she tried hard to make it sound like that– she didn't want him to be angered if she raised her voice with him.

2D realized what she was talking about. The silky words that they were exchanging here and there made them seem like they talked to each other for a long time. "Das' if yew wan' ih to be dah' way" his eyes slightly opened up– that was slightly a mistake to say that...

Her face got red again. She was too sensitive to what he was saying. "D', we can't be what you think we can be..." Noodle was sorrowed.

2D got it now, the subliminal messages in their words. He took away his hand from her shoulder and held the tip of her chin with his thumb and index. Noodle's eyes were filled with astonishment and that strange feeling she was getting was stronger than ever. 2D could sense what she was feeling, it was hunch. His eyes narrowed and he looked into the eyes behind her bangs. Noodle's mouth was slightly open and she was looking up to him. Why did he feel so different all of a sudden?

"Noodle, wos' goin' on in yewr 'ead?" 2D asked slowly, his eyebrows raised.

Noodle's eyes darted here and there. She couldn't explain it but she had to answer. "I-I don't know, I told you, I feel strange with... what you're doing and what you're saying" she said, her voice having the hint of shyness

2D's eyes widened and he let go of her chin. He suddenly lost his confidence and now he felt awkward. "Yew'r beatin' fo' me?" 2D's cheeks reddened just as deep as Noodle's face was. His voice sounded feared and nervous.

"I... I still don't know..." Noodle said with her tone embarrassed.

The deal, 2D remembered the deal. Was this all part of it? No, it cannot be, he couldn't imagine the road ahead of him with Noodle. No, he can't allow her to do it, he also couldn't imagine losing her for his petty life. But two years were still far, very far, but it was still risky for these feelings to go on in the time space they had.

"D', I think my heart is falling... for you" Noodle said that with what little confidence she could keep.

_Shit..._ 2D thought. She was growing alright and this was bad for the situation 2D had in his hands. He started to sweat and his body felt so stiff. That enigmatic voice was playing on him, he could feel it. He wasn't getting out of this deal without one soul for another.

He can't say his situation to her; he was too afraid to see her react with whatever he has to say about the deal, and that's if the voice allowed him to tell her. 2D didn't want to hurt her since he knew that he might open a wound in her heart. But what could he do? She already confessed first-hand and she left him completely defenseless.

"Noodle..." 2D was about to speak but Noodle suddenly lunged at him at head-level, sealing her lips into his. 2D fell flat on the ground with Noodle lying top of him. He could feel her chest push on to his and her legs resting on his thighs. He then felt her tongue moving deeper into his mouth, wanting him to return the kiss. 2D couldn't help but to close his eyes as their mouths locked. He finally allowed himself to go along with her and rub against her tongue as well.

Noodle's mouth felt warm and so was her tongue wrapping on the inside of his mouth. For once, 2D didn't feel the wrong in this situation. He allowed her to continue until she had to stop it, but she didn't let go for some time.

Her hands were clutched on to his hands and they gripped tightly to him as she held on. Her tongue kept wrapping along his tongue, pleasing both of them.

Finally, Noodle slowly broke away with a small trail of saliva following on her lips. Their eyes met and both had the dreamy look on each other. They didn't talk for awhile, admiring each other's looks and feelings as they locked into gazes. She has grown well and she wasn't able to hide her feelings so easily with 2D. For a time, the world didn't seem like it mattered to her, like he was the only one there alone in this sorry universe.

2D was completely dumbfounded by her new behavior and by that sudden kiss she made, though he may be shocked, he couldn't help but to feel that he enjoyed what she did. The same feeling Noodle had came to 2D as well now. His heartbeat pounded in his chest and his mind was only set to her.

They both smiled as they looked at each other. Her eyes like jewels shined into 2D's bloodied eyes, creating the first light that has ever filled it since his eyes were dented.

"Well well... two lovebirds like staying in the same cage eh?" a third voice entered the room. The gritty broad familiar voice of Murdoc.

Noodle got off 2D and stood up. She saw Murdoc leaning by the doorway as he juggled a flashlight. He was half-naked with his jeans. "First I go on to check for a robber then I stumble 'pon a room with the lights still open and I guess we have a couple in Gorillaz" he said, intimidating Noodle. "Didn't tell me you had a crush on face-ache here."

He advanced into the room, closing the door behind him. Noodle gritted her teeth as she saw muddy footsteps form as Murdoc walked into her room. "Hope you don't mind, it gets messy inside the parking lot sometimes" he chuckled.

"What's your business here?" Noodle snapped at him. 2D already got on his feet and he gave Murdoc an annoyed glare.

"Oh nothing. 2-dents here has been walking around at night trying to visit you in your sleep. Next time, don't leave with an album of car alarms." Murdoc said. "How long's this been going on? Visiting her every night eh? Wait till' Russ hears this" he chuckled again. He leaned against a wall opposite to the side of where the duo was.

"Look Mudz I wos' unly tryin' tu ge' me 'eadache pills bu' I got 'nocked out. Noodle 'ere 'atched me up" 2D had to explain before Murdoc could assume. 2D knew well that things could get out of hand if Murdoc allowed his ignorance to go by him.

"So you lost your mental pills and you had to walk in here in Kong to get them, but you ended up here making out with Noodle, yeah? That sounds convincing to me" Murdoc continued to juggle the little flashlight he had. His irises were separately colored: one was red and the other was black. A glare from his eyes would feel like two people were watching you. He had this malicious look on his face as he looked at 2D– his look annoyed him. "Don't lie to me face-ache. You know I don't like it when wusses lie to me" Murdoc's voice became serious. 2D clenched his hands into fists and he began to grit his teeth at him. Murdoc saw his reaction and smiled at him. "What's this? You're angry? Go ahead, bite me, face-ache." Murdoc continued to intimidate him.

Noodle had to do something. She couldn't let these two fight at his room that was coincidentally designed like a dojo.

"What the hell is your problem, Murdoc?" Noodle's voice grew louder.

Noodle got his attention. He spat his abnormally long tongue at her and slid it back inside. "This night's out of the ordinary now is it, Noodle? A sorry fish like 2D scored you? You kidding?" Murdoc began to laugh. "I've seen better comedy than this, like the time 2D caught me and Paula in that bathroom stall. Should've seen the look on his face when he opened that stall door." With that comment, 2D clenched his fist even tighter. His mind never left the imagination of seeing Murdoc's face bloodied by a jab from his fist. How dare he brings up Paula like that. 2D couldn't let him slip away with that comment.

Noodle placed a hand on 2D's shoulder. She noticed the rage being pent up inside 2D, so she had to warn him not to get it on with his emotions.

"Oh wait, here's an even funnier one, remember the time she said that she liked me more than you? That was priceless. Now look what you're doing, trying to get over her by trying to hit on Noodle? Sorry wuss you are face-ache" Murdoc continued to mock him. With every word, 2D was urged to punch him. If not for Noodle, he would've punched him before he finished his last sentence. "Russell would really love to here this. Remember the rule Russell said, Noodle? 'There's feelings people can't keep and deserve to just remain hidden' Yeah, I can remember that when he came back and talked to you" Murdoc stopped juggling his flashlight. "Look's like Russ would really love to hear about this" Murdoc then stood up straight from leaning on the wall.

Noodle knew she had done wrong but Murdoc didn't have to shove that up her face. 2D was breathing heavily beside her with his anger continuing to build up. Even Noodle felt like punching Murdoc right now as hard as she could, but she knew it wasn't wise to make the situation worse than it was now.

"Wait, wanna give him a call? My cell's with me and Russ has his lying beside him like an alarm clock" Murdoc then pulled out the cellphone he had from his back-pocket. "Give me a sec..." he began to dial for Russell.

"Go ahead, I dare you" Noodle said as she stopped 2D from getting the phone. 2D looked at her confused but her silent message dictated that he should just trust her.

"Oh I will..." Murdoc said. It took some time before Russell finally answered the phone. "Oh hey Russ, sorry to wake you up at this hour but there's something you really need to see at Noodle's room. Uh huh, alright see you" he placed his phone back inside the back-pocket of his pants. "Sounds like he's in a hurry" Murdoc then smiled.

"Yew bastad'..." 2D said. The only reply he got from Murdoc was just him spitting his tongue out.

A few seconds later, loud thundering footsteps came as something big approached. The door slammed open and Russell stood sweating as he entered the room. He was in his pajamas and flip-flops as he got into the scene.

"Noodle, honey, are you ok!?" he shouted. The scene in front of him didn't seem urgent. Murdoc was standing on the opposite side of the room to the other's in the room and nothing seemed so dangerous. "Wait, what's going on here, Murdoc?" he looked left and right to Murdoc's side and to Noodle's side.

"Wanna know? 2D's snuck up here on Noodle's room to make out with her. Seems like your little girl's been growing up lately" he said nonchalantly.

Russell's eyes widened. He ran towards 2D, gripped the tip of his collar and raised him up, his feet above the ground. "What did you do with my baby?" his voice was bitter. Russell got him a bit closer towards his face to emphasize his anger. His giant hand holding his collar was already big enough to touch 2D's adam's apple.

"Russell stop it, he didn't do anything wrong!" Noodle tried to push Russell but his weight was far too heavy for him to be pushed away by Noodle's skinny arms. Russell did listen to Noodle even though he seemed so angered. He looked down on her with an eyebrow raised. "He didn't mean to do anything! I-I was the one who kissed him!" and with that, Russell's jaw dropped. He slowly let 2D down on the floor.

"For real?" Russell then let go of 2D and had placed his hands on Noodle's shoulders.

"Yes" Noodle swallowed.

Russell glanced at 2D still trying to get up. He looked back to Noodle. "We need to talk about this." He was serious with Noodle for the first time in years. Noodle never felt fear for Russell but now it happened. He then looked at Murdoc. "Get out of here, Murdoc, you're not going to be part of this" Russell said. He knew Murdoc was sniffing into other people's business again.

"Why? I've seen my share of the scene" Murdoc began to walk out of the room.

"But you haven't seen everything " Russell shoved him outside, causing Murdoc to fall on the floor outside. Russell then shut the door and locked it to keep Murdoc away.

2D and Noodle knew that they were in big trouble. The serious expression on Russell's face meant that he was not taking this so lightly.

"Both of you, sit down at the center" Russell said without looking at them. Noodle and 2D then followed what Russell said and sat down beside each other. Whatever this was going to be, it wasn't going to be nice.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wew. That was uninteresting now was it? Anyway, I can't get 2D's cockney speech right so sorry if it does sound a bit wonky at times. I'm not exactly good at writing infatuating scenes so forgive my tastelessness if it does bother you. Other than those, the story will go on.

So thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review if you want to. See you guys around on the next chapters.


	3. Care

**Author's Note: **So freaking _sorry_ guys, I was sooooo damn busy with my schoolwork. I've worked on this from time to time but I did a big rush to finish this chapter. Really, _**thank**_ _**you **_for the reviews since I nearly lost hope for this story. I will go on guys, I won't end till this story's finished. No matter how long my gaps in time are, I'll still work on this thing.

So yeah, this chapter is _full_ of swearing so get ready. I'm not even sure if I should rate this M because of the innuendos or because I'm going to plan doing a _little_ scene between 2D and Noodle at some point in time, _heh heh..._ so if you guys have ideas, alright, tell me.

Okay, here we go.

* * *

**Care**

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Russell was still facing the door after he had just closed it. His inhaling and exhaling was visible from the back where 2D and Noodle were. They were simply sitting there as Russell told them to and they did so without a word. They're minds were jittery to what Russell might say to them. They couldn't blame each other and Russell was probably waiting for them to start pointing fingers at each other, but to no avail. Their silence was a signal to Russell– that they couldn't find who was wrong or that one wouldn't want to blame the other for a reason.

Russell placed one hand on the door like as if he was trying to support himself. He was disappointed– Noodle felt it– he was disappointed for her breaking his rules and letting her feelings get ahead of herself. But even with that, Noodle and 2D couldn't figure out if Russell was mad or just ashamed at both of them. His palm on the door meant that he was disgraced but his heavy breathing also meant that he was angered. Whatever Russell felt, the duo hoped that he wasn't going to do anything too damaging for both of them.

For the first time in Noodle's life, she was afraid of what Russell might to do to her or even for 2D. Even with Russell acting like he was her father during her time in the band, Noodle still could fear him. She has seen him in fights every time they go visit a bar after a concert. In those places, Noodle would enjoy seeing violence with whatever Russell person was brawling with since she knew that he could win any fight, but she remembered the tiny feelings of fear that she disregarded inside her every time she saw a bloody scene that had Russell as the predator. By the time that memory got to her, she realized that she still didn't see Russell as a father after all...

Noodle knew what his huge fists and massive heavy-weight body could do to a lanky person like 2D, and she couldn't bear to imagine them fighting. She had to stop anything that might lead to the eventual 2D begging for mercy or she may appear like she didn't care for him at all.

Russell took a deep breath, a very deep one. He was thinking hard during the silence and he decided to speak up. He turned, looking first at 2D with his whited eyes showing that he meant business.

"The reason why you ain't on the floor pulling my leg and asking for me not to land my second punch is because Noodle wouldn't want to see me do that" 2D returned his glare with a wide-eyed expression on his face. "So if we both get out of this room without me being convinced, then you know what's going to happen next" Russell had salt in his voice. 2D swallowed silently with what Russell said. His hands were getting cold again and his eyes were fixed on to Russell's cold and glaring look. Russell got off the door and advanced nearer to the duo sitting at the center. "So I'm going to ask both of you and I need a good answer, what happened this night?" his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were gritting.

Noodle was first to speak just about 2D was about to explain his part of the story. She figured that she could explain the situation better. She gulped and hoped that whatever word was going to come out wouldn't screw this up.

"I found 2D unconscious on my door after he knocked loud enough for me to wake up. I thought he was playing a prank on me but he didn't respond for nearly three minutes. I checked for anything wrong and I found the veins of his head messed up, pulsating" Noodle said. "I took him in and healed him. If he was out there more for five minutes he could've died."

Russell nodded slowly, taking in what she said. "Then how come Murdoc talked?" He still wanted answers.

"Well... 2D woke up and that's where I broke a rule" Noodle continued with a regretful little descending of her voice as she reached the end of the sentence. "I was supposed to let him leave but I still wanted to talk to him. In the middle of it, I realized I was breaking a rule so I brought up assuming if he was about to leave. I thought that he'll be reminded that he wasn't supposed to be here..."

"Then you allowed him to stay" Russell snapped back.

Noodle bit her lip. "I-I allowed him after he mentioned that he hadn't had a talk without fighting"

"Skip to the point, Noodle" Russell said. Noodle then knew that she wasn't able to answer his question.

"I kissed him when he tried to talk to me after I let everything out. I knew he was reluctant to start anything between us but I just can't help it..." Noodle had the soft tone of guilt. She looked down with a frown in her face and a sad look on her eyes. 2D watched as they talked to each other but he had to place one hand at Noodle's back to comfort her after her last sentence.

Russell felt pity for Noodle and he felt guilty for himself as he saw 2D trying to make it up for Noodle– it made him feel like he was the monster. He was a fool for letting her regret trying to let it all out. She was a growing girl and she was sensitive- Russell realized that bit. He was too overprotective and he saw that flaw this moment..

"So he wasn't sneaking in or anything?" Russell said with a sound of concern.

"She tol' yew. She brough' me in an' fixed me 'eadache. Yew'd no' betta noh' tu beleiv wot' Murdoc fink he 'new" 2D spoke from being silent. He was right; Russell wasn't supposed to easily believe what Murdoc would assume, and he knew that he could trust what Noodle was saying from the sound of her voice.

Russell was busy in his thoughts looking for something to do about this. His tired eyes would dart between 2D and Noodle as they looked back at him expecting something. His eyes stopped at 2D and he scratched his head. He then sat down on the floor, sitting in front of them with his eyes still looking at 2D. He cleared his throat for a bit and he gave a small exhale. "2D, I've known you for a long time and I know that you won't be trying to sneak up on my baby-girl." Russell's voice lost the trace of anger. 2D nodded at him slightly and was at the same time surprised that Russell wasn't pulverizing him right now. "But you guys have done something clearly I shouldn't be allowing."

"We know that." Noodle mumbled. 2D glanced at her but returned his sight to Russell once he started speaking again.

"Noodle" he looked at her. "We talked about this ten times over already and you have really landed a hit on me girl" Russell's voice was hurt and his eyes had the look of shame. Noodle stared down on the floor, though it was not evident, her eyes were filled with guilt. "I knew that this'll happen and I never thought that it could be with... him. I already had this planned out, man, but... how?" Russell's plans were obviously not going as expected. He was the strategist of the band and thanks to him he pulled Murdoc from doing stupid decisions with his advice(and threats). But when there was a gap in his strategy, a hole in his plans and foresights, his weakness would be exposed which was a problem Murdoc knew how to exploit. 2D observed this flaw of his but it was nothing he could care about, all he did was just do what he did best, he never really took part in the decision making anyway.

Well, his weakness was wide open now and it just had to be involving Noodle. He had to think this out or he would have to force himself doing something cruel to keep things consistent.

"Look, Russell-san, I'm sorry for breaking the rules" Noodle tried to show her sympathy. "I just wanted to..." Noodle's voice trailed off as she mumbled the last word. She looked down, covering her eyes again, and she hoped that Russell didn't catch the last word.

Russell raised an eyebrow at her. "To what?"

"Feel freedom" Noodle said. 2D looked at her, was that the reason why she wasn't afraid to kiss him? 2D thought of it.

Russell sighed. "You have to understand that what I did was for your own good, baby-girl. Now that this just happened, I have to do something about this or there's going to be trouble. _Big _troubles."

There was silence once again. Russell was thinking once more as the others thought of their side of the conversation as well. He didn't want to be cruel but he had to do what he had to do ensure that Noodles' feelings won't take her down.

"I've decided" Russell stood up. The duo looked up to him. "Noodle, I realized that I have to put some discipline in you, so now you won't be talking to 2D anytime soon until I say so. "

Both of them were outraged but they simply sat silently and kept the feelings to themselves. "This is a new rule. I won't be having you destroying yourself with your feelings" Russell said. "Is that understood?" Noodle didn't answer until Russell had to repeat what he said. "Noodle, is that understood?" She slowly looked up and nodded. Her eyes were glaring but the cover of her hair hid it from Russell's view.

"Good" Russell then shifted his view to 2D. "And you, if I see you lay a finger on her or say a word to her, I'll make sure that you'll regret it" Russell sounded bitter. 2D gulped quietly and nodded as well to him. "Now get out" Russell pointed his finger at the door. 2D followed without a sound and went out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Russell looked at the door and returned his view to Noodle who was still sitting. "What's gotten into you, Noodle? I knew you better than that" Russell said. She was silent. "Why did you do it?"

Noodle didn't answer until she mumbled something. "_because I love him..."_ she said under her breath. She thought that Russell didn't catch that but he heard it well.

"I told you, don't let your feelings get ahead of yourself. Now look at this, Murdoc knows about it and you might not handle this well." Russell sat down again, sighing after that. "I'm sorry if I have to take away your freedom but I want to save both you and 2D from Murdoc. Who knows what he could do with the information he has." Noodle was still silent. "Look, I know you're mad at me for doing this but I'll make it fair to you. If you _really_ love him, you have to prove it to me one day. I won't be convinced with just one kiss or hell even a thousand kisses." Noodle looked up to hear what Russell was offering to her. "But I want you to prove me something good that it'll make me know that you could handle yourself." Noodle nodded back at him. "I'm sorry if I have to do this but it's for your own good" Russell said. "Now go get some sleep." He stood up and headed for the door.

Russell left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Noodle ran towards the door and locked it. Her hand gripped the knob tightly as tears started to stream down her eyes. Her feelings _did_ get ahead of herself, she knew that, but with intimidations of Murdoc, his sly comments on her, and the rules of Russell that made her look like a child under a parent. She pieced together as she let go of the knob; thoughts, realizations, and anger trafficked in her head. This moment in her head slowly opened her mind to a new perspective, a view that she hasn't seen for awhile. She realized that she was _weak_.  
Noodle wiped her tears and walked back to her bed, sitting down as she covered her eyes. She didn't want so much emotional fires in her mind but they just kept coming. She wouldn't want silence with 2D, she couldn't bear to be around him silently after just kissing him. Noodle could just imagine Murdoc teasing them everyday as one couldn't talk about each other under the eye of Russell. Embarrassments, humiliations, and the media, the things Murdoc could do with that noisy mouth he had. Noodle was afraid that she might ruin 2D and cause another hiatus.

_'Afraid_... _no..._' Noodle thought of it now. She was strong and she knew that, but why was she so weak? She pieced this band together, discovered her mysterious past fogged in her amnesia, and even learned how to speak many languages and use multiple weapons effectively. _But why was she still so weak? _She didn't want to live with this weakness. If she has proven her strength so many times, now was the time to do it again.

Noodle began to grit her teeth in frustration. If she has something to prove to Russell, then she has to prove that she could handle herself. No longer will she be the one cared for in the band. She's no longer the little girl that had to pampered and watched over. She can handle herself and she will go through hell to prove it.

Noodle swiftly stood up and kicked the underside of her bed upwards. The surface of the bed opened up, revealing an arsenal of weapons that Noodle brought from Japan. Guns of different models and companies were neatly arranged, polished, and maintained. Rifles showed off by the center and pistols and revolvers were lined up by the sides. Her favorite though was that glinting steel that rested on the top part. It was a katana she stole back in Tokyo. Even though the blade wasn't legendary or special, the sword itself was authentic and the blade sharp enough to cut wood cleanly. The cold steel shined through the light brightly and the handle wrapped by black leather was adorned by a white diamond design.

Noodle held the handle and pulled the sword out of the arsenal. She examined the blade carefully, seeing her own reflection glinting by the blade. She then took the scabbard resting just below the space of the katana. A loud rasp of a blade was heard as Noodle slid the blade inside the scabbard, locking it in place.

Noodle placed the sword on the ground and began to walk towards her closet. She opened the two doors of the closet and outfits for all sorts of occasions were folded, some hanged, neatly in front of her. She browsed inside her closet, taking a few t-shirts and two pairs of pants out, then folding them on the ground. She also took some of her necessary garments like underwear and placed them near the other clothes on the ground. After all that, Noodle got a large red backpack from under her bed and placed the clothes inside.

Her eyes were welling up again. She knew what she was doing and she had to do it. She was going to prove that she could handle herself without Russell. '_If that's how it's going to be, Russell-san..."_ Noodle continued preparing herself. Even with her memories spent here in Kong and with Russell and Murdoc, she told herself then again that she wasn't afraid to leave. She could carry her own weight and she loved 2D, these thoughts filled her head and pushed her on. She was going to escape along with 2D and both of them won't look back.

Noodle sniffed again. A tiny part of her told her that she was mad or crazy, and she knew that she was. She still held on though; she clearly knew that she will change everything with just one decision. She's going to prove that she was a force to be reckoned with to every damned soul who thought that she was a lovable adorable kid or a silent pathetic teenager. '_They'll see...'_ Noodle thought as she finished packing up. She hid the all the prepared items under her bed, hiding them for tomorrow. She then returned the bed to its normal state and fixed the place up a bit.  
Exhausted, she fell on the bed and curled up to a more comfortable position. Thoughts rushed in her head again, the promise of freedom, the things she was going to show and prove, alone and together with 2D...

Indulged in her thoughts and fantasies, the consequences couldn't bug her, and even if she did see the consequences, she didn't care for them. Noodle was tired living the same life everyday and now all she had to do was change it for the best... or for the worst.

Her eyes became heavy and her thoughts were weakening. She yawned and shifted her body to the side, slowly drifting to sleep with the day going behind her. Later, she'll tell 2D her plans and his agreement will be her go-signal to change everything. And with that final thought, she fell into a deep sleep, leaving everything behind her in her dreams...

* * *

_In the parking lot of Kong Studios..._

"Wut' the fockin' hell!" 2D shouted as Murdoc pushed him towards a car. 2D nearly stumbled on the car but he regained his balance to stand back up. Russell watched as the two argued; he was there to make sure that none of them would beat up each other by the end of the day.

"If not for you shamblin' around her, then a problem like this wouldn't screw us up, eh?" Murdoc got nearer to him, daring to push him harder.

"Is noh' my fault da' I ene'd up there! Yew' no' da' I'm sew'ed up in da' 'ead!" 2D shouted back.

"It's your retarded head that should've been retarded in just one place!" Murdoc raised a fist at 2D, readying to punch him hard in the face. Russell held Murdoc's shoulder, stopping him before he could land a punch.

"It's not his fault, Murdoc, don't punish him for it" Russell sounded stressed mediating them.

Murdoc looked back on Russell. "If he just snap into his _senses_, he could've gotten out of that room, and kissed that pill bottle instead!" Murdoc spat back. Russell sighed and remembered that it was Noodle who first kissed 2D.

"Admittedly, if Noodle didn't go on first..." Russell tried to remind Murdoc that it wasn't at all 2D's fault. Murdoc lowered his fist and turned his body to Russell.

"Look here Russ, if Noodle knew how to hide what she felt in her head," Murdoc pointed a finger at Russell's chest "then she could've stopped 2D's dumbassery before it spread to her." Russell was annoyed by him, but Murdoc _was_ partly correct. "Your little girl's growing up and I want you to keep an eye on her before this band lands on the bottom" Murdoc said with that intimidating tone he had.

Russell pushed him away. "I've already done something about it so that don't rub it in" Russell said with his voice annoyed.

"Then best make it happen..." Murdoc mumbled as he switched his attention back to 2D. "As for you, face-ache!"

"I ge' ih', is moi' mistaek! Awright!" 2D continued to shout at him.

"You don't know how close you are to bleeding, you stupid little bastard. What the fuck's got into you, huh?!" Murdoc raised a fist again.

"Wha' da' fock's rong wiff ' yew!? Zew' 'eally care bout' dis or are yew jos' loo'in fo a 'eason tu' punch me?!" 2D bit back. A slight weakness got to Murdoc but he quickly recovered to his senses.

"You don't know what you just did to Gorillaz you sorry shit!" Murdoc bolted forward and grabbed 2D by the collar.

"Then wha' di' I do?" 2D said.

"You..." Murdoc had to think. "A relationship with Noodle would cause that crowd controversy and you know the kind of crap that's gonna be ahead of us if you keep cuddling along with Noodle!"

"Yeah, he's right, what exactly will happen if they did have a relationship Murdoc?" Russell said, going nearer to Murdoc.

"Don't side with him, Russ! You know that he'll screw your baby's head and..." Murdoc didn't have the guts to say the next part to Russell.

"Then what?"

Murdoc looked back to Russell. "You know, _literally_ screw her and make both their sorry lives even sorrier?"

"Wha' da' hell Mudz?! Yew fink I cud' do dah' to 'er?! Yew crazy?!"

Russell got even nearer to the two. "I could make your life a living hell just for putting that picture in my head, Murdoc."

"Yea, but that's the truth there that we're trying to stop. If your kid gets too curious with that body she has."

"Shut up!" Russell pushed Murdoc away which caused him to let go of 2D. "How could you even think about that!?"

"He's a peverte' sycho, das why" 2D mumbled.

"I'm not sick like you face-ache." Murdoc got up his feet, wiping the dust off his bottom. "Getting a girlfriend and then pushing it on a 17-year old? You must be fucked up as I am. Oh and isn't it her 18th birthday today?" Murdoc's eyes suddenly widened and he a small devilish smile formed on his face. "Making plans are you? Little 2-dents" Murdoc chuckled.

Russell looked at 2D with an angry expression on his face. "She may be 18 but that doesn't mean I'll allow you, best put that in your head."

2D nodded at him. "Ih's Ocfoba 31st righ? I to'ally fogot bout' dah'..."

"Yeah, planning to be her boyfriend and you don't even know her birthday" Murdoc then walked closer back to the other two

"She ain't getting a boyfriend unless I say so, and I wouldn't let it be 2D" Russell said. 2D was hit inside with what he said, it was like as if he was being put away.

"You hear that 2D? Russ won't allow you to be with her cause you're a sorry excuse for a man!" Murdoc began to laugh. 2D's fist began to clench and he began to bite his teeth together."It's good that you won't allow him Russ! A couple like Noodle and-" 2D lunged at him with a hard fist landing in on the nose of Murdoc. He landed lying on the floor with his nose bleeding hard. Russell quickly ran behind Murdoc and grabbed him before he could return the favor to 2D.

"HEY! HEY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Russell shouted behind Murdoc.

"You pathetic fuck! You think you could away with that easily eh!?" Murdoc shouted at 2D who was standing a few feet in front of him. "Let go of me!" Murdoc tried to shake Russell off but his massive hands made sure that Murdoc weren't going to punch 2D. "You know what's worse!? You won't get anywhere with Noodle and you're nothing without me!" Murdoc continued to curse him, wanting 2D to feel bad.

"Yea, loik I giv' a damn bout' yew!" 2D neared to punch him again but Russell had to hold 2D by the neck with his left hand. The right hand of Russell was able to land on Murdoc's neck as well. Both were now under the mercy of Russell, a simple squeeze would probably enough to kill one of them. They continued to curse each other even under the hold of Russell.

"If not for me, you wouldn't be buried in cash!" Murdoc said.

"I cewd' say da' saem fing yew ungrateful dimwit!"

"Ungrateful? You're lucky that you're still breathing that oxygen!"

"I dun' ge' my oxy frum yew! I'd be out of dis band' istead of bein' under yewr so cold' 'eadership"

"Then why the fuck are you staying here then?"

"Becos' I new' I wos da 'eason fo' da Go'illaz sucsess!"

"Yeah, spit that in my face, you little shit!"

"Dout' me, yew won' 'ave a voice tu bah' up yewr show-offs in da' musid vids!"

"Hah! I'm the visual star here and you know that!"

"Yeah, loik dey downlo' mp3s tu see yew hump yewr bass!"

"Seriously, fuck off you sod!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS BEFORE I SHUT THEM FOR YOU!" Russell yelled hard. Murdoc and 2D were silent. "Now if any of you have any good ideas on how to solve this problem other than my solution then say it!" None of them could answer. "Now quit that jibber-jabbering and focus on the problem at hand!" There was a moment of silence and Russell slowly let go of both of their necks.

"Who's side are _you _at Russ?" Murdoc asked

"I'm not at anyone's side. It's 2D's fault that he didn't leave that room and it's Noodle's fault for letting him stay." Russell said

"But if 2D left first-hand then none of this would've happened at all" Murdoc's voice raised higher.

"That's the reason why both 2D and Noodle got a punishment, but _you _have nothing to do with this" Russell pointed a finger at Murdoc's forehead.

"Really now? Who stopped them from making babies?" And with that comment, a large punch arrived at Murdoc's stomach. He fell flat on the floor and he slowly got back up his feet.

"Keep putting images in my head and I'll beat you up with Del!" Russell shouted.

"What? I told you the truth. If I wasn't there, they could've went on with their game! Don't be a nut brain Russ!" Murdoc coughed.

"Murdoc, if I see you beating up 2D, teasing Noodle, and mentioning shit like that to me, I'll see to it that every word gets one punch! I don't want anymore shit in this band!" Russell pointed his finger at Murdoc. Russell then looked at 2D. "Get back in your car and get some sleep" Russell then grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at 2D. He was able to catch the thrown object. It was a bottle of his pills.

"Fanks..." 2D said as he walked back to his car. He didn't say a word as he walked to the car where he slept. 2D then disappeared into his car bed and the other two were left alone.

"Just like that? You let em' go?" Murdoc said, surprised.

Russell shifted his attention to Murdoc. "What's your problem Murdoc? Why do you have to do that with everyone?" Russell said.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Russell walked closer to him. "Mentioning personal things, emotional shit, and mocking them for it? Could you give us a break for once?"

"Now what? All of you take it seriously?"

"You call 2D a sorry excuse for a man, you're not grateful for Noodle for piecing up the fame we still had, and you're not even grateful for me for steering you clear from all your stupid fucking decisions!" Russell shouted.

Murdoc was silent for awhile. "You know me, I'm that kind of person." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Murdoc, but one day you'll go nowhere. Go get a life" Russell then turned his back on Murdoc. He began to walk back to Kong leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

"I don't care!" Murdoc shouted back at him. Russell stopped walking for awhile, but he then continued, not even looking back to Murdoc. "You'll all be sorry once I'm gone!" Murdoc continued to shout.

* * *

Russell entered Kong and Murdoc stood there in silence, alone standing in the parking lot. "_Damn pricks... they all know I'm the reason..." _he mumbled.

"Not quite..." a voice came from behind him.

Murdoc looked back to the familiar dark voice. It was the Boogeyman standing in front of him. The dark cloak that shrouded him was darker than the darkness surrounding him. His glowing red eyes shined ominously in the shadows as they looked at Murdoc. He was his dealer, Murdoc met him in Hell after he successfully entered the realm.

"Oh it's you..." Murdoc said, walking to him. "What is it this time? I paid you yesterday." Yesterday was one of Boogeyman's "paydays". Murdoc had to kidnap people and offer them to Boogeyman and be off with them. He was good at it and no one really suspected Murdoc doing anything strange.

"I want another deal... don't worry, I'll make a good bargain for you."

Murdoc wasn't afraid of his voice. He was used to characters like him and he was more than used to talking to him. "Go on..." Murdoc leaned by a car door, intrigued by a sudden offer.

"I've been overhearing your problems with 2D, so I guess I have some use for you..."Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him. "Your little friend... 2D... I want you to get him away from the girl... do whatever you can to separate them" his voice was playful and dark at the same time as he said those words.

Murdoc chuckled. "That's a bit straightforward now is it? I know your eyes and ears are everywhere. What's in 2D that you want?" Murdoc sounded like he didn't care for 2D at all. Business was business for him.

"He's pathetic but I wanted to play with him before he dies. It's been awhile since I was entertained by a poor soul. He's only got two more years to live but he could sacrifice anyone who's willing to take up the deal. I want you to make it hard for him, I want to see some misery..." Boogeyman laughed.

Murdoc grinned. "I like where this is going... what's my part?"

"If you do this, I'll put you somewhere more successful than this band of yours with no soul payment. Make him separated from everyone for two years. Humiliate him, isolate him, kill anyone if you have to... even the girl. Just make sure no one would take up the deal for him. I'll help you if I have to."

Murdoc slid his tongue out as he liked the idea of the deal. "Perfect... it's a deal"

"Shall we?" Boogeyman raised his right hand for a handshake.

"With pleasure" Murdoc then shook his hand with the Boogeyman and let go. "So it was you who placed face-ache near Noodle? That's a good gag you pulled of there."

"Correct. I want to let him see how close he is but then you kick in and pull him down. I told him that he can't tell anyone about the deal or I'll kill him so play along will you?"

"You know that I'm good at that..." Murdoc chuckled. "I'll ruin everything for him."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now I'll be off, make sure it happens" he then began to sink in the darkness. "I'm counting on you"

"Don't worry" Murdoc spat his tongue out again. "It'll happen."

The Boogeyman nodded before he disappeared in a billowing smoke.

Murdoc sighed as soon as Boogeyman left. "What a freaking day, man..." he then walked to his car home, tired of the things that happened today. "They don't understand" Murdoc said as he stood out of the car door of his RV. "All I ever cared for was the fame" he mumbled. He got up the stairs and turned on the lights. His place was messy with magazines, antiques, and food scattered everywhere. Murdoc headed for his bed and flung himself to its comfort. He then got into a more comfortable position facing up. His eyes looked everywhere but he stopped at a family picture that was taped to the corner of the wall that caught his attention. It was the photo of his family but there was a huge "X" that was written in black marker. Even with the marker, Murdoc could see the faces of the people there.

Murdoc looked at the photo and his head begun to fill with memories. His abusive father and his douchebag brother, he could remember them all so well. He tried to forget them but he couldn't with the memories that filled half his life. Even though they were the reason for his insatiable quest for fame, he was never grateful for them. He learned not to show gratitude to whatever caused him to be higher than the other. It didn't feel right for Murdoc, like there was no reason to it.

"I hope you're fucking proud dad..." Murdoc said, looking at the face of father in the family photo. "I've been through your hell, maybe it's time people have been through mine" Murdoc smiled. His eyes then shifted towards the face of his brother which wasn't covered by the "X". "Hannibal... you dick, I wish I could see how jealous you are..." Murdoc sounded sarcastic, he didn't really mean that insult to him, like as if he was playing with him.

He could remember... him with his brother. Even though they didn't have much of a good history, Murdoc could remember the one day when he was about to leave for good... the day that made his brother the only person that he would never be a douche to.

* * *

"_Yeah, ok. I'll sign up, alright. What time is it? 7:00 PM? Ok, I'm already suited up"_ _Murdoc laid his cellphone back down on the couch. It was his big day, he was about to leave for his first debut album. He was clothed in his black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and his hair was fixed for the first time. "Alright... I just need to fix myself up a bit" Murdoc got in front of the mirror on a table, combing himself and checking out his looks. "Might score some hot receptionists... heh heh" he smiled._

_There was a knock on the door. "Goddamn it, just wait! I'll throw the trash-"_

"_It's me, dad went out for a party or whatever! He asked me to do it instead" The deep yet gritty voice of his brother, Hannibal, was at the other side of the door._

"_Yeah, whatever, get in and get your cell! They'll come fetch me by 7:00 PM!" Murdoc called back._

_The door then opened and his brother entered. He was taller than Murdoc and had more muscle than his thin little brother. His face resembled more of his dad unlike Murdoc who had some features of his mother, according to his dad. He was a loud person and he would beat up Murdoc whenever they got into an argument to end it quickly._

"_Bro, I need to talk to you" his voice was sincere. Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him, never had Hannibal called him "bro", in fact, Murdoc never thought that Hannibal considered him a brother._

"_What is it? Don't act so weird" Murdoc stopped combing his hair by the mirror and he began to apply perfume._

"_Cut the shit, Mud" Hannibal sounded sincere when Murdoc thought that he was sound mad._

"_What the hell is it?" Murdoc placed the perfume back on the table. "Spit it out, man!" he then faced his brother._

_Hannibal sighed. He sat on Murdoc's bed at a part of the bed closest to Murdoc. "Look, I wanted to talk to you before you leave."_

"_Okay..." Murdoc didn't feel comfortable with him talking like that. "This better not be something weird..."_

_Hannibal looked down. "I know I've treated you like shit when we've been together with dad, but I'm sorry if I did too much shit to you" Murdoc was silent, he didn't know what to say. "When you leave, I want you to get in there and do it for the life, not the fame. I don't want you to end up like, dad, bro." Murdoc faced away and pretended like he didn't care by continuing to groom himself. Though he avoided him, he can't help but feel his eyes welling up._

"_Hey don't give me that. I don't want you to get some bitch and leave her. I don't want you to be blinded with power. I taught you how to use the bass and the guitar for a good reason. Dad didn't give a shit anymore but I don't want you to be like him: someone who doesn't give a shit." Hannibal sounded serious yet Murdoc could sense his sincerity. He began to grit his teeth as he tried to stop tearing._

"_Now once you get in there, treat your mates well. Don't end up like this sorry family. I'll be left with dad to take care of that sad bastard but when you leave I want to see you in TV and hear you in the radio. I don't want people to talk shit about you and when you leave for this "Gorillaz" do it for the living, not the fame." Hannibal stood up and patted his brother on the back. "Mom would be proud, so fucking proud man. You don't have to be famous like The Beatles, I want you to get a name. I know you won't be back anymore, but please, please, don't be like dad." Hannibal patted him again one last time. "Even if I could be the biggest prick in your life, I'm still your bro, and I'll be there for you." Hannibal's voice was cracking, it was evident that he was affected by his own words. He then looked for his cellphone on the couch, found it, and left the room, shutting the door behind him._

_Murdoc stopped grooming himself and looked down. He supported himself with his hands holding to the edges of the table. Teardrops began to fall and he had to wipe his eyes multiple times. He didn't want to feel weak, he's done being that, but he couldn't help but feel happy for the nicest thing ever said to him. He gritted his teeth and looked up at himself. _

"_I'm done being weak..." Murdoc mumbled. He took his bass guitar, his documents, and he heard a loud car horn outside of the house. "It's time..." Murdoc said as he walked out of his door, and then out of his house. His brother was waiting for him by the street. He approached Murdoc and embraced him for the final time._

"_Go get them..." Hannibal said, he then let go and pushed Murdoc towards the car. They both laughed and Murdoc entered the car. Hannibal waved his hand and he wiped his eyes as Murdoc left._

"_I will..." Murdoc mumbled. He chuckled... "I might."_

* * *

"Might" Murdoc whispered before he closed his eyes. No matter how long he tried to forget that day, he could still see every detail of that day. The more Murdoc thought of it, the more guilty he felt. For a time, Murdoc felt that what he did was wrong . This is why he didn't want to remember that day. He dared not to look back, for if he did, he wouldn't be himself.

It stuck on his head. He tried to sleep but the moment kept repeating in his mind until it slowly got off and sleep got the best of Murdoc's thoughts. If only he could reach back to the past and change it before it screwed up any worse.

Sometimes Murdoc thought of what would happen if his dad hadn't been there... he couldn't imagine how different he could be. Eventually, his thoughts slowly drowned in sleep and all it was a peaceful yet regretful rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh god, what the hell have I begun? So yeah, Noodle's planning on escape and I guess we'll have to get out of Kong soon(Yay! An adventure!) I'll still decide if I'll make that part happen, but it's sure as hell will make the story longer, so yeah, it's most likely.

As I've said, I'm not sure if I'm ready to turn this into an M fic and make a little lemon between 2D and Noodle at some point. I'll think it out.

Now thanks for reading, leave a review if you want to, constructive criticism is alright so long as it's valid and reasonable.


End file.
